Tangled
by Rai-Child
Summary: It's strange, this web of emotion that holds you all in place... Still, if you could break free... HikaKao, HikaHaru, TamaHaru, TamaKyou. Hitachiincest. Oneshot.


Tangled

Oneshot

By: Rai-Child

Fandom: Ouran High School Host Club

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters.

Summary: It's strange, this web of emotion that holds you all in place... Still, if you could break free... HikaKao, HikaHaru, TamaHaru, TamaKyou. Hitachiincest. Oneshot.

Author's Note: _Just a quick experiment- trying my hand at something OHSHC. X3 Ohes, and please, please, _please _heed the warning in the summary. I am well aware that this pairing isn't for everyone. If this offends you, just click that lovely 'back' button now._

-----

The 'routine' is always the same. Eyes identical to your own slide in your general direction, the look locking into place. You trip in front of the customers, burn a finger, get purposefully insecure and hold on to that last syllable of his name for effect, drawing out the sound...

"Hikar_u?"_

You know how to play this little game to the extent, and despite how messy it is when you have to drag the unconscious bodies of various fangirls out of the way, (even though Haruhi usually gets landed with that chore), it has always been a good way to assure that the ladies will keep on coming.

You can't imagine a life without him. You mother never thought anything of it, though she never knew just how deep you both had gotten. It was only your pseudo-_Otou-san _that ever commented on it, but you both got sufficient revenge for being labelled as 'side homo characters' to his would-be-romance with Fujioka Haruhi. All was good.

Whilst at the Host Club itself, everything was fine. You didn't have to worry about anyone else because Hikaru was there, and you didn't have to worry about Hikaru because it was all for show. All part of the act. There was something distinctly _off _about having your own twin come so close to kissing you, but for different reasons than others may have initially thought. Hikaru was a _boy, _and an immediate relative at that, but even more worrying is the fact that he has your face. Or, you have his, you're not so sure anymore.

Does thinking about him make you a subject of vanity, if you're both identical?

Exactly.

The.

Same.

Only Haruhi had managed to figure it out- something about your disposition compared to your brother's... You can't remember anymore. Tamaki displayed interest in the girl from the moment he found out that she was indeed missing various parts of the male anatomy, and since then had been like a love-sick puppy, trailing around after her, losing his head when she was required to kiss a customer...

Telling him that his behaviour is starting to affect Kyouya would be just like admitting your own insecurity. Okaa-san never says anything, just sits there with his calculator/laptop/clipboard and determinedly looks anywhere but at the blonde and his unwanted shenanigans.

You're not sure exactly _when _it was that Hikaru followed Tamaki's lead.

For Hikaru to 'win' the girl, (though whether she _wanted _either of them was a different matter altogether, her studies always seemed more appealing), he had figured his best chances would be to make himself more approachable. Ultimately, that had meant more time apart for the Hitachiins.

_"Kao-kun, how come you're never with Hika-kun anymore?"_

_"Don't you miss him?"_

"Kaoru, we're going to lose business if this continues." You look up at that last statement, from your position on the floor, well aware that many a wide-eyed gaze is fixed on the pair of you. He's whispering, bent over you with one hand gently on your ankle as a reminder to keep up the act. You applied the eyedrops mere seconds before the signal was given, but underneath you don't think you really need them.

The others can't hear. He draws you in closer, holding you tightly to his chest, his breath against your neck. The customers simply assume that the action has more romantic undertones, and the squeals are hell on your ears. Still, you listen, and you reply...

"What?"

"This isn't going to work if we don't keep at it."

"It's your fault, you know." He says nothing more, choosing instead to hold you for a while, as if supporting some sort of precious object that could shatter at any moment... A certain blue vase smashes behind your eyelids as Haruhi approaches, raising an eyebrow, her brown eyes suspicious.

"You two planning on staying down there all day?"

_If that's what it takes for him to stop being an ass..._

You never _quite _made it until the end of the day. Hikaru shot a quick grin at the customers, pulling you fairly unceremoniously to your feet, eyes boring into your own...

"You ought to be more careful next time, Kaor_u..."_

"Hikaru..." He doesn't sense the warning in your voice. Neither do the customers, it seems.

_"Kami- it's the forbidden-!"_ The sentence- (squeal?), wasn't finished. Somewhere in the audience, there is a gasp and a dull thud, and Mori's huge hand descends on Haruhi's shoulder.

"Takashi'll get it, Haru-chan!" Chirps Honey from Mori's shoulders, completely obvious to the obvious annoyed twitch of the girl's left eye. The dark haired boy nods briefly, his expression as blank as ever. He moves to drag the unconscious figure out of the door, yellow skirts and all.

Later that night, at home, after your mother has closed the door and retreated to the master bedroom, you glance over to Hikaru's bed, knowing his eyes are cracked open even in the dark.

"...Hikaru?"

"Hmmm?" You slip quickly out of your own bed, crossing the room to slide under his duvet. Hikaru says nothing for a moment, choosing instead to wrap an arm around you.

"...Hika-"

"Why do you do this, eh? Every night..." You frown briefly, before there is a quick struggle with the heavy blankets and your lips are a hairs breadth from his. Your hands are knotted furiously in the front of the baggy T-shirt he wears, and it takes every ounce of restraint you have not to cry.

"Kaoru..." He whispers, his breath ghosting across your cheek as he turns his head. "Kaoru- there's no one here... What..."

_Crap._

"Nothing." You let him go and retreat, sliding back underneath the rumpled covers of your bed and turning over to face the wall. Silence.

"Kaoru?" His voice is cautious, barely a murmur across the empty void of the space between you.

"What?"

"You're crying."

"I'm not." Hikaru sighs, and all of a sudden the bed dents with a new weight and an arm wraps around your waist as he hugs you from behind.

"Don't worry, Nii-san." He says into the nape of your neck, his slow words clearly showing just how close he is to drifting into sleep. "Things will look better in the morning. I promise."

If you could turn enough to stare at him in horror, you would.

-----

_Eh. Hope it was okie. :) More to come soon, hopefully!_

_Ally_


End file.
